Junker's Sanctuary
by CooperKid248
Summary: An Ex-Overwatch member befriends an unlikely pair of Junkers while looking for her missing mother, only to learn of a dark secret.
1. Junkertown

**Heya, Companions. This is my first Overwatch fanfic, so if you like it, please give reviews. This story is a three-part fanfic based on a concepta friend and I had based on Junkers. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"It is, with great honor, that I bestow the title of Officer to Miss Katherine Peregrina and the title of Cadet to Miss Kate Peregrina." Katherine stood, holding Kate's hand as the two approached the stage. Jack grinned at the two as he gestured to Gabriel, applauding to them. Gabe approached the women, placing a pin on their uniforms. "Congratulations, Grosbeak. Congratulations, Kate."

"Thank you, Gabriel." Katherine smiled as the crowd applauded for them, heading back to her seat. Kate followed close by, taking her hand as they sat. "Look at that, Mom. Officer Grosbeak. It's amazing." Katherine looked at her daughter, nodding. "It is. Cadet, though. Your training finally paid off."

"I'm glad it did." Kate smiled, turning to watch as members of Overwatch got promotions. There was Lena, one of the many Overwatch members she admired and became best friends with. Angela was very nice to her, especially during monthly check-ups. Ana was like a second mother, her daughter Fareeha being like a sister. Jesse was fun to play with whenever her mom was busy with paperwork, especially when he acted like an absolute child. Reinhardt made good company, always telling stories of brave adventures and daring quests. She didn't spend much time with Jack, Gabriel, or Winston, but perhaps that'll change soon.

This was the perfect life for her. She couldn't think of any other life that would suit her better.

Except one.

All this was years ago, back when life was much more simple. These days, people seemed to be more hostile around her. Kate didn't know why this was the case, but she didn't care. She had a mission to accomplish. This mission was of utmost importance and she couldn't afford to waste any time on it. She could remember getting the news like it was almost yesterday. The exact words that pushed her to do this mission.

* * *

 _"Commander Morrison!" Kate pushed on the doors to Jack's office, eyes wide in fright. It couldn't be true. It just COULDN'T be. "Cadet." Jack slowly stood from his desk, looking at Kate. "It's not true, is it? Please tell me she's…" The man looked down, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Kate. Your mother is dead. Her tracker went offline last night and she's not answering any of our calls. We've even checked her logs. The last entry mentioned strange folk following her. Her mission was very dangerous, so there is a possibility she did not make it. I'm sorry."_

 _"No… No, it can't be true! She's gotta be…" Kate teared up, sobbing into her hands as Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry this happened, Kate. Your mother was the best Officer we had here. We miss her as much as you do. If there's anything I can perhaps do, then-" Kate pulled away, nodding furiously. "Yes! I want to go find her! Give me what I need to find her!"_

 _"Kate, I can't do that. Your mother was on an important mission and I can't risk losing a young Cadet such as yourself. If she knew you had gotten yourself killed because I said yes-" Kate stepped away, shaking her head. "I have to find her, Commander. I know she's not dead. She means more to me than anything. Please, give me something. Anything."_

 _"Kate…" Jack sighed, shaking his head. "I can't do that. I'm sorry." Kate looked down, placing a hand on her uniform. "Then I'm afraid I must resign. I simply can't work here without her. I hope you understand this, Commander." The woman held out her hand, dropping her pins in Jack's hand. "It was nice working with you, Commander Morrison." Jack looked at the pins,frowning as he saluted to her. "May Overwatch guide you."_

 _Kate saluted back, walking out of the office. This was going to be impossible for her. How was she going to even get enough money for a plane ticket and the supplies she'll need? "You're leaving Overwatch, kid?" Kate turned, gasping as she placed a hand on the gun she received from her mother a few years back. "Gabe! Don't sneak up on me like that!"_

 _"Sorry, it's kind of a thing. So, you're leaving, huh?" Kate looked down, nodding. "I can't be here. Not without her. My whole life, she's been here with me to train me, to take care of me, to love me. Now, she's missing. You… You wouldn't happen to know where she went, do you?" Gabriel looked at Jesse, nodding. "We do know. If it helps any, we'd be more than happy to even provide what you need to find her."_

 _"You'd do that?" The man smiled, patting Kate on the shoulder. "Of course I would! After all, your mother was one of the most important people here. Jesse, would you kindly go to the storage warehouse and grab everything Miss Peregrina will need to make it to her destination and back?" Jesse tipped his hat, turning on his heel to walk past. "Thank you so much, Gabriel. I can't believe this is actually happening."_

 _"Nor I…" The man chuckled, though something about it was a bit off-putting. Maybe it's just how he laughs, Kate thought._

* * *

Kate lifted her head as she readjusted the gas mask she wore. While waiting for Jesse and Gabe to get her the plane ticket she'd need, she went home and took her father's gas mask and portable oxygen tank. She should feel bad about taking it, but he wasn't home. He never was. She hadn't seen the bastard in 3 months, which was the longest had had been gone. Her parents were divorced, so it wouldn't surprise her that he probably found some other woman.

All of his stuff was just sitting in the empty bedroom, so she took what she could. Her mother kept a special case of bullets that were said to break off into smaller pieces and form three different figures, exploding on impact, but she couldn't find them anywhere. They were probably in the safe in Jack's office, but she couldn't go retrieve them. She didn't have time to tell Jesse or Gabe to get them by the time they arrived with what she needed.

Kate took a deep breath, putting the bag on her back as she turned on the oxygen tank, carefully walking to what seemed to be a large town that was in ruins. This was Junkertown, a town where the people of the Outback lived. At least, they tried to live. Junkertown was infamous for its residents and the radiation polluted air. If anybody was able to even get out of Junkertown, they were lucky. Kate remembered her mother saying that if she were to travel, always avoid Junkertown. The town meant trouble.

According to Gabe, her mom would've been here, but as a last resort. If she was going to have any luck finding her, she might as well ask the residents. Better make it quick, though. It was starting to get dark. Kate looked around the town, seeing a couple of people sulking about. Maybe one of them knew a thing or two. "E-Excuse me. I-" One Junker pushes himself off the building he was leaning against, walking over with a long stride. The man was tall, towering over her as he snarled. He had grey hair shaved off into a mohawk and small ponytail, cuts covering his entire body. One of his eyes were entirely white, giving her the idea that he was attacked by something nasty. "What do we 'ave here? Some tourist? Go on, kid. Scram, this ain't a hotspot!"

"I'm not here for sight seeing. I'm looking for a woman. She's about as tall as you, has long, brown hair-" The Junker raised the hand, grabbing Kate's mask. "I said get out, ya ankle biter! If ya don't, I'll make ya learn the hard way." As the Junker started to pull on the mask, a woman hurried over and placed a hand on his arm. "Hey, cut the gal some slack, babe. She just wants t' find a woman."

The woman turned to Kate, placing a hand on her hip. She was almost as tall as the man, her pink hair cut into a half mohawk, and loose jeans with a patch sewed to the side that looked like a deformed creature's skull. "Now, who are ya lookin' for, kid?" Kate took out a photo of her mother, holding it up. "This woman. She would've been here about 3 weeks ago." The woman took the photo, looking at it with interest before showing it to the Junker.

"Babe, she looks like the woman who was talking with Junkrat. You remember, right? She was telling him about some kid before she disappeared." The Junker snorted, shaking his head. "That ol' dog? Hangin' with that larrikin? Bull, there's no way this is the same woman." The woman clicked her tongue, handing the photo back as she pointed. "You can find Junkrat over there by the trading post. He's the guy with the big tire on his back." Kate looked over, nodding to the woman. "Thank you so much, miss."

"Anytime, sheila." Kate turned on her heel, walking to the trading post. There weren't a lot of people hanging about, but the ones that were there gave her strange looks. "Come on, mate. I did a lot of scavangin' for this piece of beauty." The man at the trading post, shook his head, jabbing a finger into the young man she assumed was Junkrat. The guy looked about 17 or 18, hunching over with a hand on what seemed to be a motor piece. "Besides, we got rules. You can't scavenge for anything less now that yer' legal."

"Aw, come on! That ain't fair!" Kate stepped forth, tapping the Junker on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I-" The Junker waved a hand at her, barely turning. "In a moment, luv. Tryin' to reason with this ol' bastard. Now, ya gonna take it or not?" The man shook his head, picking up the motor and tossing it at the Junker. "Get out of here before I hand you over to Joey." The Junker growled, snatching the motor and walking away, pushing past Kate.

The woman looked down before digging into her bag, pulling out a motor similar to what he had. It came from a drone that was being made in Russia a few years back. The drone was discontinued due to manufacturing errors. She had a weird instinct to take the part for herself when she saw the damage. "Sir, wait!" Kate ran towards the Junker, grabbing his arm suddenly. The Junker turned, pulling his arm away with a sneer. "What d' you want?"

"That motor you have. I have one just like it. It's from a discontinued drone design. Law states that all trading posts MUST take drone parts-" The Junker placed a hand on Kate's mask, leaning in very close. "We don't listen to those laws, droggo. We have our own law here. Once you're of age, you can't trade in stuff like this." Kate raised a brow behind the mask, grabbing the motor from him. "Wanna bet?"

Kate pulled away, striding to the trading post with her head high as she placed both motors on the counter. "Sir, do you know what these are?" The man groaned, lifting the rusted motor she took from the Junker. "It's just a lousy motor. Nothing else. You and your friend can scram before I call-" Kate waved a hand, shaking her head. "Call Joey. Yeah, yeah. I already heard. You're mistaken. These motors are from Mach 5 Russian Flight Drones. They were discontinued a few years back due to a manufacturing error. Judging the serial numbers, they're still worth a good fortune."

"You can tell by serial numbers?" Kate picked up the motor she had, pointing to it. "I can tell by many things. They're made from a strong steel, not easily meltable and can come in either shiny or rusted colors, can give stuff power for about 50 years. Just the basic stuff, nothing special. Now, I could just easily take these to another trading post nearby or-" The man grabbed the motors, grabbing a medium sized sack from under the counter. "I'll give you six portions and 250 credits, three portions and 125 credits each." Kate smiled as she took the sack, walking to the Junker. "There you go."

"How did you- Six portions..?! Oooh, Roadie's gonna LOVE this!" Kate handed the sack to the Junker, adjusting her mask. "You're welcome. Though, I do want to talk with you. Is that alright?" The Junker looked up, glaring a little. "Just 'cause you got me portions doesn't mean we're on good terms. You're an Outsider, I can tell. You won't survive long in the Outback. Do you know anything about us Junkers?"

"I know you're a group of people who are affected by the radiation poisoning." The Junker snorted, holding a hand to his mouth. "Oh, that's not enough to survive this wasteland on your own. We're more than just a group of people. We will do ANYTHING to get what we want-" Kate held up a hand as she turned, grabbing a running Junker by the arm and flipping them over her shoulder, slamming them into the ground. "You work separately, but you work alone. Nice distraction, almost had me fooled."

The Junker's jaw dropped, staring at the second Junker before cackling. "Now, that! That was amazing! You know, I like ya! Walk with me!" The Junker wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulder, dragging her along as she started to get a better look at him. He was very tall when standing up straight, skin peppered with freckles and gunpowder. He had tattoos up and down his right arm, the skull standing out the most. The Junker had spiked blonde hair, a tiny flame on a couple of the tips. She was very tempted to reach up and put them up. "The name's John!"

"Hannah." The Junker raised a brow, looking down at Kate. "Nah, there's no way you're a Hannah." The woman chuckled, fixing her hood. "There's no way you're a John, either." The Junker cackled, patting her shoulder. "Alright, you got me. You're just impressin' me more and more. Name's Jamison. You can call me Junkrat. What's your name, sheila?" Kate looked down, unsure she should really tell him. Just give him a code name. He might not noticed. Kate closed her eyes, remembering the nickname she received from her mother. "I don't have a name. I only remember the nickname I was given. Sanctuary."

"Well, it's nice t' meet ya, Sanctuary! You and I, we're gonna get along very well." Junkrat raised an arm, waving to a man sitting by a makeshift campsite. "Oi, Roadie! Check it! I made a new friend!" Kate watched the Junker run towards the camp, waving the sack about as she slowly followed. "Roadie, you won't believe what happened. That sheila, right there, threatened the dude t' hand over portions or she'll rip his throat out! Isn't that amazing?"

"Actually, I-I didn't threaten… Err…" The man looked at Kate, gesturing a hand. He was a pretty big guy, wearing a mask almost similar to hers, but with a pig-like snout design to it. It almost scared her. The woman walked over, keeping her head low as the masked man watched. "Calls herself Sanctuary. Ain't she cool, Road? She's got a mask like yours! You two could be be good buds!"

"Jamison, you didn't force her to come here, did you? She looks pretty uncomfortable being here." Kate raised her hands, shaking her head as she stuttered. "O-Oh, no! No, sir! I-I just… I-I'm just… Not used to seeing somebody as… scary as you… Sorry." Junkrat snorted and cackled, patting the man on the shoulder. "Ah, ol' Roadhog has that look that scares people, which is what makes it so great havin' him around."

"Huh.." Kate sat down on a rock, watching Roadhog. If he made any sudden movements towards her, she would have to demonstrate what she could do. Roadhog barely moved as he stared back, only grunting to Junkrat. "Return her where you found her. She's an outsider and outsiders always cause trouble."

"Ah, you're bein' too soft, Hog! Listen, sheila. Roadie and I are a bit low on crew t' survive out here. You helped us, so why not tag along?" Roadhog grunted at Junkrat, pushing him off his shoulder. "Ah, you're kind, but I can't. I'm only here for a brief amount of time to… To find somebody. That's why I wanted to speak with you." Junkrat raised a brow as Kate took out the photo from her pocket, holding it up. "I'm looking for this woman. I was told you were talking with her when people last saw her."

The Junker took the photo, looking at it closely. "Nope. Never seen her. D' you recognize her, Hog?" Roadhog took the photo, staring at it through the mask. It almost looked like a small piece of paper in his large hands from where Kate was sitting. "She was here. She told us she was on a confidential mission." Roadhog handed the photo back, turning to Junkrat. "You don't remember seeing her? She was conversing with you mostly."

"I can't even remember what happened five seconds ago." Junkrat glanced at the woman, doing a double take before pointing. "Hey, what are ya doin' here?! If you're thinkin' of takin' our food, you can piss off!" Kate stood, surprised at the sudden change in emotion until he started cackling. "Oh, man! I got you good! Should've seen your face, sheila! It was- It was like…!" Junkrat started to stutter, the smile leaving his face as he turned to look at the woman. "I don't know what your face looked like."

"So, you DO remember her." The Junker shook his head, looking at the sky. "Nope, but Hog does. I was pretty intoxicated at the time, but I do remember somebody tellin' me about their kid. Sounded pretty founded of them. Was that the woman or am I thinkin' of somebody else, Hog?"

"That's the woman. Listen, outsider. We don't know what your intentions are with her, but if you're one of the people she fears, then leave her alone. She just wants to finish her mission and go home." Kate held the photo close, looking down. "That's the thing. She hasn't returned home. That's why I'm looking for her. I'm-" The woman turned as a low howl was heard, alerting the Junkers. "Were those coyotes?"

"Those weren't no coyotes." Junkrat sat up, scrambling to his feet as he grabbed a makeshift gun. The thing looked like a piece of junk to Kate. "Listen, Sanctuary. Lay low until we say you can come out." Kate laid down behind the makeshift tent, looking around the corner as a group of Junkers slowly made their way to the camp. "Heeey, my good buddy, Staghound! It's been a while, Stag. How's the uh.. How's the pack?"

"We aren't here to socialize, Jamison. You still owe us 6,000 credits and it's been overdue for some time." Junkrat raised his hands, shaking his head. "Hey, I'll get ya the credits. Just need a lil' more time." Staghound pointed at Junkrat, snarling. "You're out of time, Jamison! Unless ya got the money on ya, then you'll have t' pay with somethin' else!"

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Kate noticed the two Junkers behind Staghound crack their necks, licking their lips. "Quite frankly, we're a bit low on food and you know we don't deny fresh meat when offered. So, to forget your debt, you can just pay with your LIFE!" Staghound leapt forth, mouth wide open as he latched onto Junkrat's right arm. Kate gasped as Roadhog grabbed the Junker, ripping him off Junkrat's arm and tossing him aside. Staghound got to his feet, pointing at the two Junkers. "Get them!"

The Junkers behind him leapt forth, attacking Junkrat and Roadhog with snarls. They were acting like wild animals. Kate slowly backed away, trying to hide herself until a sudden hand grabbed her ankle, dragging her out. "No! Let me go!" Kate looked up as Staghound dragged her out, grabbing her shoulder to force her to her feet. "Look at that! You knew we were comin', didn't ya? Got us some fresh meat while you waited. Clever, Jamison." Junkrat struggled in one of the Junker's grasps, trying to yank his bleeding arm away. "She ain't fresh meat, Stag! She ain't involved in this!"

"Shut it, ya ratbag!" Kate pulled her arm away from Stag, turning on her left heel to kick him in the chest with her right foot. The Junker stumbled back, snarling at her. "Ah, so you fight back! This'll make it more fun, then!" Kate crouched, waiting for Stag to get close enough before standing, hitting him in the jaw with her head. The Junker howled, holding his jaw as the woman looked at Roadhog. He was wielding a machete at the Junker before him, grunting when he hopped back.

"Road, give me your machete quickly!" Roadhog looked up, tossing the machete to Kate as she raised her hands. She caught it and swung it at Stag, slicing his throat and stabbing the blade through. The Junker made a gargling sound, blood seeping through the stab wound as he swung his arms at Kate. She pulled the machete out, watching Stag fall to the ground.

"AGH!" Kate turned, seeing one of the Junkers ripping off Junkrat's arm with a snarl. The woman ran forth, shoving the sword through his chest. The Junker screeched, dropping the arm as his legs kicked about. The third Junker slowly stepped back, dashing past as she grabbed the arm and disappeared in the night. Kate removed the machete, watching the second Junker fall to the ground with a shaky breath before he fell silent.

"That… Was… Awesome! Where did you learn how t' fight like that?! Can ya teach us?!" Kate turned to look at Junkrat, eyes wide. She just killed TWO men. This wasn't a part of the plan. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. "Junkrat, your arm…" Kate dropped the machete, taking out a handkerchief from her satchel and a bottle of water. "Here, let me clean it up for yo-" Junkrat placed his left hand over the bottle, shaking his head. "Don't bother wastin' it on me arm. Just wrap it up and we'll deal with it later."

Kate looked at Roadhog, giving him a look that asked for help. She know he couldn't see it, but he still shook his head. "Just do what he asks." Kate looked at the handkerchief, wrapping it tightly around the missing arm. The white cloth turned red in a matter of seconds, leaving Junkrat to stare at it. "Hmm.. Well, I'll try t' make use with one arm."

"Junkrat, what… WHO were those people?" THe Junker looked at Kate, sitting down. "Ah, them? They're Junkers, just like Hog and I. See, there's rarely any food out here, so if pushed to the brink of starvation, we hunt what we can. Anythin's food if you can catch it." Kate felt her heart stop, coming to a realization. What if her mother was attacked by them? If that was the case, then she… No, she's alive. She knows her mother's alive.

"It's gettin' late. Let's just eat these portions and head to bed. Two for each of us, yeah?" Junkrat placed a hand in the sack, grabbing little disks of powder. The Junker handed two to Roadhog and two to Kate, keeping two for himself. Kate looked down at the disks, unsure if she could even remove her mask to eat them. She didn't think she'd be here for long. Kate shook as she gave a heavy sigh, placing a hand on the mask. This might as well be her life now.


	2. Territory Trespassing

**Heya, Companions. Part Two is a bit late because I had a ton of work to finish up for school, so I nearly forgot to update. Luckily, I remembered at the last minute,so I hope you enjoy Part Two**

* * *

"Found anythin'?" Kate climbed up from the hole she had dropped down in, gripping onto the chain Roadhog provided her. "Yeah! Just get me up and we can get going." Junkrat held out a hand, grabbing Kate's arm as he pulled her up with a grunt. "There we are. What'd we find?" Kate opened her bag, showing the contents. "At least 12 portions and 1,000 credits worth of scrap metal, I believe. Let's head back before Cannibals come out." Kate tossed the bag to Roadhog, grabbing the chain and wrapping it around her shoulder.

Night fell fast in a place like the Outback, which Kate had gotten used to. How long had she been there? She lost count after a year or so. She hadn't found much about her mother since she arrived and her best guess was that she might've found a way to safety. Which meant Kate would have to leave very soon. Maybe she could get back in Overwatch and rest. She missed Lena's company, Reinhardt's stories, and the play fights she and Fareeha got involved in. But that life was gone.

Now, her life's been reduced to being a Junker. At least it was with two people she could trust. Junkrat was still getting used to his new mech arm, always struggling to put it on correctly or forgetting it at the camp, while Roadhog just… watched them. It was still unsettling, but she knew he meant no harm to them. "So, I was thinkin, Sancs. We'd like t' leave the country someday. You always spoke so fondly of your hometown that we think we'd like to go with ya."

"That's nice, but I can't go back there. This is my home now. Besides, I'm sure they won't let you on the planes, not with whatever radiation may be lingering from you two." Junkrat chuckled, waving his hand about. "Ah, we're thinkin' of sneakin' out. Saves us the trouble of havin' to deal with security." Kate turned to look at him, shaking her head. "That's illegal."

"Well, so is stealin' from your elders, but you had no trouble doin' that with your old man's oxygen tanks." Kate huffed, sliding down a small hill before her. "That's different. He left my mom and I for some whore, I bet. If he's been back to the house while I've been gone and found stuff missing, so what? Not like he was using any of it." The woman itched at her left arm, grumbling as Junkrat slid past, grabbing her hand. "And for the last time, stop pickin' at your arm. You'll end up skinnin' yourself before the Cannibals can do the jobs themselves."

"Sorry, this tattoo's pretty itchy." During her stay, a couple of Junkers had come to like Kate's company, though she was sure it was to lower her guard and kill her when she wasn't looking. Junkrat insisted she got a tattoo of each Junker's trademark symbol to indicate their alliance on the condition that his and Roadhog's were the largest. If her mom saw it, she might freak out. Maybe she'll get a chance to explain.

"Yeah, yeah. I know the feelin'. 'Cept I learned to suck it up, buttercup." Junkrat patted her shoulder, turning on his heel. "So, as I was sayin', we're thinkin' of taking' a plane, then a boat. See, our plan is to catch a plane to Greece-"

"Jamison."

"-, then we take a boat from Greece to southern Italy-"

"Jamison…!"

"-From there, we try to take a car or walk on foot to Switzerland where your headquarters is at! Brilliant plan, am I right?"

"Junkrat!" Junkrat turned on his heel, glaring at Roadhog. "WHAT?!" The man pointed to the right, grunting. Kate had wandered up to an old building, staring at it in awe. "Oh, great. Oi, sheila! Camp's this way, not that way!" Kate stared, turning to Junkrat as she waved her hand. "Come look at this, though!" The Junkers groaned, walking over as Kate looked at the building. "This is Carcory Homestead Ruins. It's a house made ENTIRELY of limestone. Built about 200 years ago."

"You're easily impressed over a stone house, aren't ya?" Kate chuckled, shrugging as she shook her head. "Sorry, it's just so cool to see historical structures. Shame it's been vandalized, though." Junkrat approached the house, staring at the vandalized building. It looked like somebody drew on it with blood. The Junker stepped forth, leaning in close as he stuck his tongue out. "Junkrat, what are you- Junkrat, don't lick it! That's gross!"

"Too late." Roadhog muttered as Junkrat stepped away, smacking his lips with a disgusted look. "Ergh. Too salty. O Blood and limestone don't mix.." Kate stiffened, eyes widening behind the mask. "Did you say O Blood?" Junkrat shook his head, coughing as he grabbed his canteen and took a sip from it. "Yeah. Usually, I'm fine tastin' it when it's not salted up like it is now. Why, you wanna lick, too?"

"No, it's just.. My mom had O Blood. But… I'm overthinking. A lot of people have O Blood." Roadhog looked at Junkrat, nodding to him. "Well, if it's just some old building, what harm is there t' search for a couple more scraps?" Kate scoffed, crossing her arms as she looked up. "It's history, Junkrat. You know, something that teaches us the past."

Click.

"Junkrat, what was that cli-" Kate shielded her eyes as part of the wall exploded, pieces of limestone flying past. "Yer right. It IS history!" Jurankt cackled, hunched over as he tried to catch his breath. "You should've seen the look on your face! It was- It was… Right, you wear a mask. Let's head back to the camp. It's getting really dark." Kate looked up, nodding to him as she started to turn with a disgruntled sigh. "Wait." The woman stopped as Junkrat held up a hand, looking at the building. "There's somethin' drawn here." The Junker got close, looking at the blood drawn symbol on the wall before his eyes got wide. "Shit… We need to go. Now. We shouldn't be here."

"What is it?" Junkrat hurried towards Kate, grabbing her arm as he looked at Roadhog. "Pick us up and start runnin', Roadie." Roadhog grunted, picking them up with one arm as he started to run. "Junkrat, what is it? What was drawn on the house?" Junkrat looked at Kate, eyes wide. "We all have a symbol, tellin' people who we are. Some are simple, some are complex. The more complex ones are bigger groups that should be feared. 'Course, you know that by now."

"But that doesn't tell me what you saw. What was the symbol? It's got you in a fright." The Junker opened his mouth to speak, stuttering as Roadhog grunted at them. "Roadie's right. We need t' get back to the camp first. We'll explain everythin' when we're-" Junkrat looked up as a howl was heard, shaking as Roadhog put them down to look. "They already found us…"

A large group of Junkers appeared, some walking on all fours as others stayed hunched over. The group circled the three like wolves, snarling at them. Two figures walked forth, glaring down at Junkrat as he stepped back. "We're in Dingo territory…" Kate looked at the figures, recognizing them immediately. They were the Junkers she ran into the moment she arrived to Junkertown. "Well, look who wandered too far from the pack. Jamison Fawkes."

"Lucas, how's it been? Oh, you've improved. Is-Is that a new haircut? It's quite lovely." The man named Lucas snorted, looking at the woman beside him. "No, but Bunyip has. You don't look any better yourself. Mech arm, eh? Thought you hated those things. Must suck for you." Junkrat snarled at the man, standing close to Kate. "Is that the outsider from three years ago? Don't tell me she's your girlfriend. Makes me feel sorry she ended up with you."

"She ain't my girlfriend." Dingo smiled, holding his arms out. "That makes this easier. Alright, boys! Whoever kills the runts gets dibs on the sheila! Get 'em!" Kate grabbed the machete on her belt, holding it out as the Junkers leapt forth to attack. The girl sliced through one, grunting as the blade was wedged in their throat. "Don't fight it, sweetheart. We're savin' ya from these lunatics. Be lucky we even showed up before they killed you."

"Shut yer trap, Dingo! We ain't killin' friends!" Dingo snarled, baring his teeth in a sickening grin. "Y'know, they say you've got a big bounty on yer head, Jami. After this, maybe I'll turn your head in for that reward." The Junker cackled, wrapping an arm around Bunyip as another Junker grabbed Junkrat's leg with his teeth, ripping off chunks. "ARGH!"

Roadhog caught Junkrat with one hand, grabbing the Junker by the throat with the other, snapping it. Kate pulled her machete away, holding it close as the Junkers surrounded their leader. "You're makin' the mistake of trustin' a ratbag and tub of lard." Dingo crouched down as something was launched past, exploding behind him. "Did you call my friend fat, you piece o' scrawny shit?!"

"Junkrat, keep quiet! Roadhog, get him to safety and patch him up!" Roadhog grabbed Kate by the waist,lifting her up as he started to run in the opposite. "Roadhog, what are you doing?! I said Junkrat, not both of us!" Roadhog shook his head as he came across the limestone house, looking over his shoulder before entering. "Roadie, are ya mad?! They'll find us in here if-"

"Quiet!" The Junker placed Kate and Junkrat down, removing a cloth from his pocket. "Hold him still." Kate placed a hand on Junkrat's shoulder and chest, watching Roadhog tie the cloth above the bitten knee. "Roadhog, don't- Don't do it.. Sanctuary, don't let him do it." Kate shook her head, keeping the Junker in place as she watched. "We have to. If we don't, it'll get infected and you could die." Roadhog took out his own machete, lifting it high above his head as Junkrat struggled. "Don't! Don't!"

The machete came down, slicing the leg off as Junkrat screamed, thrashing as Kate tightened her grip. "Junkrat,calm down! Just breathe!" Roadhog undid the cloth, tying it over the nub where his leg was as he started to remove his mask. "No, don't! Let me." Kate removed her mask, placing it over Junkrat's face as she turned the knob of the oxygen tank. She had gotten used to removing her mask in emergencies, her insides always burning when she breathed in the new air. "Breathe, Junkrat. Breathe." The Junker's breathing started to steady, indicating he had finally relaxed as he laid back.

"They'll find us sooner or later. We have to get back to the camp somehow." Kate gave a nod, looking down. "I know, but how? For once, Hog, I'm at a loss…" Roadhog placed a hand on her shoulder, patting it gently. "We keep low and wait." Kate looked up, frowning. "But this is Dingo Territory. Won't they come looking for us?"

"Yes. That's why I have a plan." It was odd to hear Roadhog talk so much. It's like he wants to get stuff off his chest before something happens. "You take Jamison and run while I hold them off. I can buy you both a little time before they come after you." Kate's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No, we can't leave you! You have to come with us!"

"I'm a bodyguard. I'm only doing my job of protectin' the runt and you. It's your turn now, Sanctuary. You take Jamison and run." The girl opened her mouth to speak, falling silent. "Alright…" Kate looked down, putting a hand on the ground. "You should put your mask back on. He should be fine." Roadhog removed the mask from Junkrat's face, attaching it to Kate as she picked something up from the ground. "I won't tell him what you look like. It's our secret."

"Roadhog... " The Junker looked at the object in Kate's hand, taking it carefully. It was a tiny locket with a holographic photograph inside. The photo showed a woman with her hand on a young girl and a man beside her. The locket was damaged, so parts of the image were glitched out over the man's face and the uniform the women wore. "That was my mother's… She's been here."

"Meaning she might be-" Roadhog handed the locket back, standing up with a hand on his hook. "Heeeere, kitty! Don't need to hide from us. We just want to play." Kate looked at Roadhog, shaking her head as he headed for the doorway. There was no time to waste now. "Alright, Junkrat. We're getting out of here." The girl picked up the Junker carefully, adjusting her arm behind his back as she stood behind Roadhog.

"Don't make this hard on us. That woman who arrived a few years back made that mistake and look where it got her. Dead." Kate felt herself stiffen, trying to ignore them. They're just taunting her to throw her off. "Make it easy on us and we may let you and your friends go." Roadhog held a hand out before Kate, nodding to her as he took a step forth, holding up the chain. "Now!" Kate ran past the Junker, running for the exit out. A woman jumped in the way, staying crouched as something mechanical rises from her back.

"Don't let her get out, Bunyip!" Kate stepped back, watching Bunyip stand to her feet as the machinery came to life. They looked like wings, but where was the pack that held them? "Sorry, kid. Just doin' my job." Bunyip leapt forth, grabbing Kate by the shoulders as the wings were raised and brought down, pushing them off the ground. The girl screeched, keeping a grip on the Junker as Bunyip glared down at her. "Drop the ratbag, kid!"

"Let go of me!" Kate felt something wrap around her waist, pulling her down forcibly to the ground as the woman started to fall. Her wings were in bad condition, bits falling with her. "Bunyip!" Kate looked away as Bunyip hit the ground, followed by a loud explosion. The girl looked down as Junkrat woke suddenly, struggling in her grip. "Whose lobbin' bombs?!"

"Nobody. Bunyip's wings exploded. You two are lucky I pulled you down before they malfunctioned." Kate looked up at Roadhog, taking a deep breath as she smiled. "Oi, why can't I feel my leg…?" The girl turned to Junkrat, glaring a little as Roadhog groaned. "Not now. We have to get out before-"

"Before the big bad Dingo gets ya!" Kate screeched, dropping Junkrat as Dingo grabbed her from behind and pulled her away. "Three years and you still didn't learn a damn thing. Nobody can escape a hungry Dingo." Roadhog grabbed his hook, ready to attack until three Junkers jumped in the way, all snarling as Dingo held a dagger to Kate's throat. "Stay down, piggie. Or else you and your friend will be down to two once more."

"Let her go, Dingo! She ain't worth keepin'! Dingo rolled his eyes, pointing the knife to Kate's jacket. "You're more dumber than I thought, Jamison. Didn't ya see the patch on her jacket? She's one of them. She's Overwatch." Junkrat looked at Kate, glancing at the jacket and back at Dingo. "No, she ain't!" Dingo tightened his grip on the knife, holding it back to Kate's throat. "She came here t' turn you in! Both her and that other woman! Why d' you think they were so nice to you?! To drop your guard! They know what you found! They'd do anything to bring your scrawny ass in for 'justice'! You're dumber than I thought, ratbag."

"That ain't true. What I found in the omnium has NOTHIN' to do with Overwatch. She ain't worth killin' either, so let her go or else you'll be in for one hell of a time." Dingo snickered, hunching over as the snicker turned into a cackle. "What's a little girl from Overwatch gonna do? Flirt her way out?"

"No, but I sure as hell can do this!" Kate slipped out of the jacket, turning on her right heel as she grabbed the machete from her belt, crouching down as Dingo went to grab her. She quickly stood, headbutting him in the jaw before shoving the machete through his throat. Dingo gasped and reached a hand out to grab her, coughing up blood as the other Junkers turn, watching in fear. Kate removed the machete, stepping back as the Junker fell forth, trying to take a breath as the other Junkers make a run for it, yipping like dogs.

"Why did you do it?" Kate crouched down, looking down at Dingo as he slowly turned to look at her. He started to smile, chuckling as he laid down, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Tell me!" Kate started to shake, tears welling in her eyes as a hand was placed on her shoulder. "We're Cannibals, kid. Wasn't it obvious?" The girl turned, eyes wide as Bunyip looked down at Dingo. "You're alive…?"

"Barely. I had to remove the wings before I landed. Do us a favor and get going. All three of you. Now." Bunyip grabbed Kate's arm, dragging her from the base as she gestured to Roadhog. "Come on, big guy. Bring your friend. I'll patch him up."


	3. Reunion

**Heya, Companions. Sorry for the late update. Everybody was preparing for Christmas, so I had to take some time off. This is the third and final part of Junker's Sanctuary. I'm thinking of doing one for Grosbeak and Bunyip, but it'll have to wait. I have a few more things coming up that I need to prepare for, so until then, enjoy the final part and thank you for reading Junker's Sanctuary.**

* * *

" _You get on the plane and leave. Simple as that. If you need me, call me."_ That's all Bunyip said. Kate fumbled with her phone, trying to press buttons as her eyes watered. She had to get away from here as soon as possible. She couldn't stay here any longer.

" _You promise to visit, right?" Junkrat gave a nod, leaning his arm on Roadhog. "'Course we will! We're friends, aren't we? We'll visit ya all the time!" Kate shrugged, shaking her head with a chuckle. "Yeah. That's if you get out of here. I don't want to come back and find out you got blown up. Keep an eye on him, Roadie. Make sure he gets used to that peg leg." Roadhog grunted in response, patting her on the head. "Don't forget us."_

" _I won't." Kate smiled as she made her way to the airport, head high at the thought of going home to friends. She'd have to give them the unfortunate news, knowing Jack was right all along, but at least it gave her the chance to do what she always dreamed of. Maybe she could tell Reinhardt all about it. He'd like to hear of her adventures._

 _The plane trip was long, mostly in silence. Kate spent whatever little time she had to herself to ponder over the time she had spent in the Outback. What was she going to tell Jack? That he was right and she shouldn't have run off? She shook her head, unsure of how to put it lightly. Kate looked out the window, noticing the plane started to land and gave a sigh. She'll just tell him what she knew in small sections, details during a meeting._

 _Kate got off the plane, turning on her phone and dialing Jack's number. One ring, two rings, three rings. That's weird. Jack would usually after one ring. Kate dialed the number again, holding the phone to her ear. One ring, two things, three rings. Nothing again. Something must've happened. "No, no.. He's… Probably at a meeting. Yeah, it's just been a while since I've been home."_

 _Kate took a deep breath, dialing Jesse's number. He'll know what's up. One ring, two rings. "Hello?" Kate sighed in relief, happy to hear a voice. It sounded a little different. At least she knew one of them was ok. "Jesse, it's me! I'm back from Australia! I-I'm sorry to say this, but Mom's-"_

" _Who is this?" Kates stuttered, frowning as she looked at the phone. "Kate. Jesse, don't you remember me?" There was silence on the other end before the voice picked up. "Kate..?! But that's… We thought you were dead!" The girl shook her head, walking down the street to Overwatch Headquarters. "I'm alive, Jesse. I just haven't had time to contact anybody. I found out Commander Morrison was right. Mom's dead. Killed by cannibal Junkers."_

" _Cannibals? Aw, shoot.. That's a terrible way to go. I'm sorry, Katie. Listen, why not meet me by Raygrodski? Surely, you're old enough for a drink. " Kate chuckled, looking down. "No drinks for me. Just a simple meet-up. How's everybody at Overwatch? I haven't heard from them in a while."_

" _They're…. Wait, where are you right now?"_

" _Just about to turn the corner where Headquarters is. I'll meet you outside."_

" _Kate, no! Wait a sec! Overwatch is-" Kate pulled the phone from her ear before she could hear what Jesse had to say. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at what used to be Headquarters, her home. It was nothing, but rubble. This couldn't be happening.. Kate slowly held the phone to her ear, taking a deep breath. "Jesse…? How long have I gone for?"_

" _Nearly 4 years. Overwatch fell and… we're no longer the heroes of the world." That explained so much for her. Why people became hostile, why she didn't get supplies for some time. Overwatch was no more. "What do I do…? Overwatch was my family, my home." Jesse sighed, trying to tell her the exact words she didn't want to hear. "You'll have to go home now."_

Here she was. At 'home' with her father and soon-to-be stepmother. If he bothers to stay with the woman. She didn't have a place of her own to go, so she was stuck living in an apartment on the 34th floor. A nice place, but it felt like a prison. She had a job in the Business Industry as an assistant, but she felt… restrained.

She wanted to travel again. She wanted to feel the heat of the sun on a warm Australia Monday, not cold air blasting through vents. She wanted to search for omnic parts in ruined structures, not tax frauds in a pile of paperwork. She wanted to see her friends again, not people she couldn't interact with. That's all she needed. Her frie-

"Hey!" Kate looked up from her phone, wiping her tears away as fast as possible. It was the soon-to-be stepmom. Of course… "What's up, Kate? You're looking down and under." Kate didn't answer, looking down. "Look, I get that you don't like me, but I'm trying to be helpful. Come on, you can tell me. It's just us girls."

"I'm fine, Aeia. Really.. Just… Panicking. I-I was going to call a friend to… Talk it out." Aeia leaned against a counter, raising a brow. "Is it about your dad? You have to stop worrying about him so much. He's a good guy. I don't know what went on between you two, but it's done with. Suck it up stop freaking out, k?" She always did this. Asked her to talk, then immediately tell her to stop being so upset without giving her time to explain. Kate looked down, sighing with a nod. "Yes, ma'am."

Aeia patted her shoulder, smiling as she stepped out. "I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later." Kate watched her leave, looking down at her phone as she hit the Dial key, holding the phone to her ear. One ring, two rings, three rings. "Hello?" Kate sighed, unable to hold back a smile at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Bunyip, it's me. Sanctuary. I need your help. I need to get away from here as soon as possible and try to get a better job or something." Kate sat on the floor, waiting for Bunyip's response. To hear Bunyip again as such a relief. Took her mind off all the stress. "Alright. Are you at work? You're speaking in a very quiet voice. Where are you?"

"I'm at work. Amalgam Industries. Why? Are you going to get me out while I'm at work? The security's tight here." Bunyip gasped, starting to speak quickly. "Get out of there. Now. Take the stairs and get out. Hurry home and pack your things. I'll explain later. Just go. Call me back when you're out." Kate hung up, shoving the phone in her pocket as she ran to her cubicle, grabbing the only thing she'd need. A photo of her mother. She placed the photo in her pocket, hurrying for the stairs. 48 floors, two more being built above them. The building was huge, making Kate uneasy as she looked down the stairs. She was on the 42nd floor, so she'd have to hurry.

Kate ran down the stairs as fast as possible, huffing as she looked at every number she passed. 41, 40, 39, 38, 37. Kate grabbed the railing, hopping over the edge as she held on tightly. She was good at dropping and grabbing railings. After all, she learned from the best. Kate dropped down, hands high above her head before grabbing a railing. A sudden jolt of pain was sent through her body, causing her to bite her tongue. 19th floor. Good enough. Kate climbed over the railing and hurried down the rest of the stairs, huffing when she reached the 6th floor.

"Ma'am, where do you think you're going?!" Kate turned, eyes widen as a security guard started to come down the stairs. The girl turned, running down to the 1st floor and out to the lobby. People stared as she pulled on the door handle, trying to get it open. "Come on! Open!" Kate screamed, stepping back as she raised a foot and kicked the glass door. The door shattered into pieces, scaring a few people as the girl ran out, crossing the street. She pulled her phone out, dialing Bunyip's number as she turned to face the building.

"Are you out?" Kate took a deep breath, leaning against a fence as she tried to answer. "I assume yes. Just keep going, kid. I'll explain the rest. In time." The call ended, leaving Kate to hold the phone to her ear. The girl sighed, putting it in her pocket as she ran back home. It wasn't far from where she was, so she should be fine-

 _ **BOOM**_

Kate turned, eyes wide as Amalgam Industries started to crumble. People ran, screaming as they pushed past Kate in fear. How did Bunyip know about this? Was it Omnics? No, impossible. Kate would've known. There wasn't much time, she'd have to get going. Kate turned, running with the crowd as they tried to enter small buildings for protection. It wouldn't do them any good.

Not for long.

* * *

Kate hung up the phone, placing it in her pocket as she looked at her suitcases. There were two small suitcases, so it shouldn't be a hassle to carry them. The explosion at Amalgam had everybody shaken up. It was scary to even think about, especially when your apartment had a perfect view of it. The fire from the building still hadn't died down, no matter how many firemen came. It seemed the only people who lost their lives were the business workers. Aeia was in the hospital, so Kate was left alone in the apartment. It was unsettling to wait for somebody who you hated, but had to rely on to come home, especially at 11 at night.

Bunyip gave Kate instructions to wait by the window, but stay behind a chair. A weird set of instructions, but Kate could trust her word. At least, she HOPED she could. She didn't know Bunyip that well, but something about her was trusting. After all, who else could she turn to for help? Jesse hasn't answered his phone in months and she didn't have contact with the others. It was almost hopeless… The girl turned to look at a calendar, grabbing a pen and crossing off today's date. Tomorrow was the day she'd turn 23, but it didn't mean much to her.

"Is this on?" Kate looked up at the holo-television screen that hung on the wall, eyes wide at the voice. She thought she turned it off. The screen started to static out once or twice, allowing her to catch bits and pieces of the video. "I made a chronal accelerator. I'm sure I can do this." It couldn't be… Kate got closer, watching the screen as the image was clear. It was Winston! "Winston!"

"To the FORMER agents of Overwatch! This is Winston!" Winston chuckled before shaking his head. "Obviously…" It was a pre-recorded message. Damn… Kate had some hope that this was what Bunyip was sending to help her. "Thirty years ago, the Omnics declared war. The nations of the world had no answer until they called upon a small group of heroes. Overwatch was created to rescue humanity from the Omnic Crisis. We became the greatest champions of peace and progress mankind has ever seen! You were chosen because you had powers and abilities that made you… You joined, because you…"

Winston sighed, looking down. "You already know this. Look, the people decided they were better off without us. They even called us _criminals_! They tore our family apart. But look around!" Kate watched as the screen flashed, showing images from across the world, each one more heart wrenching than the last. "Someone has to do something! WE have to do something!" The girl held her breath, watching the screen as Winston leaned forth. "We can make a difference! The world needs us _now_ , more than ever. Are you with me?"

"Yes." Kate whispered under her breath. This was it. This was a sign that said she was free. All she'd have to do is leave and find where they're meeting up and… Kate frowned, looking down. She'd be with her family, but to get there, she'd need a car or a bus. She didn't exactly have enough money of her own to get a ticket and her dad sure wasn't going to drive her anywhere. She'd be lucky if some sort of miracle were to happen.

Kate stepped back from the holo-screen, sitting beside the chair with a huff. There had to be a way out. The woman leaned back, looking out the window as she tried to think. Maybe she could at least get somewhere with walking. Walk a few miles, take a break in a small diner, then keep going. Maybe she could take her dad's card for any extra cash she could take. Kate shook her head, sitting back up. That wouldn't be right. He'd eventually know and go looking for her.

A small tap on the large window that overlooked the city alerted her, pulling her from her thoughts as she turned to look. Something was attached to the glass. Kate slowly walked to the window, looking at the object attached. It looked like a small plate, a tiny red light glowing slowly. She felt like she had seen it before. The light started to glow faster, a faint beep following it. Kate gasped, realizing what the plate was and ran behind the chair, grabbing the two suitcases as she ducked down.

The girl screamed, hands over her head as the plate exploded, glass shards being sent across the living room. That was a bomb, she thought. Who would be tossing bombs at the apartment?! Kate slowly sat up, crawling around the chair as something on a chain flew past, landing on the ground with a loud thud. It looked like a giant hook of some kind. The chain holding it started to pull back, dragging the hook until it snagged a decorative pillar near the window. Kate gasped, unsure if she should unhook it or not. It looked pretty heavy for her. The girl shook her head, running to it. No shame in trying. She wrapped her hands around the hook, careful not to cut herself as she tried to lift it. It wouldn't budge.

Kate looked up, hearing another explosion as she quickly ran back to the chair, crouching down. This time, whatever flew through the window wasn't a small object. It looked like a person as it landed on the floor with a thud. "Right. Less booster charge, more casing. Gotta make note of that later." The person stood, wobbling in place as they glanced around the room. It was a pretty tall man, balancing on a peg leg as he muttered to himself.

Kate slowly reached under the chair, pulling out a bat she had stored there in case her dad got a little too violent for her liking. The girl stood, sneaking up on the man as she lifted the bat over her shoulder. Kate held her breath, giving it a few seconds before swinging the bat. The man turned suddenly, grabbing the bat with a mech arm as he yanked the weapon from her grasp and pushed her back. Kate hissed, feeling a few shards of glass cut her arm.

"Well, well. What do we 'ave here? You need to practice your swing, mate. You would've gotten me had you swung a little higher." The man cackled, tossing the bat to the side. Kate slowly backed up, staring at the man in shock. He was an absolute madman. The girl stopped backing away suddenly, gasping as she started to recognize him. It couldn't have been…

"Jamison?!" The man blinked, leaning back as he tilted his head. "Wh- No! You're not supposed to know me! Y-You're supposed to be scared! Act scared!" Kate couldn't help smiling, starting to chuckle. "Stop laughing! I'm bein' serious here!" Kate's chuckle turned into laughs, holding her side as she slowly stood. "Oh my gosh, this is great. I never thought I'd see-"

Kate gasped, staring as Junkrat grabbed her by the shirt front and slammed her into a wall, glaring with bared teeth. "Bun didn't say you'd know who I was! This isn't right! You're not supposed t' be laughing! You're supposed t' be screaming in fear!" Kate took a deep breath, putting a hand on her chest. Man, he had gotten a lot stronger since she last saw him. "So, this is the help she mentioned. Bunyip was just bringing us back together."

"Pfft! How d' you know Bunyip?! You'd have to be a friend of hers t' even know of her. Nah, this ain't right. She wouldn't befriend some… suit's daughter." The girl coughed, gripping at her shirt as she took a quick breath to catch herself. "Jamison, for crying out loud, it's me!" Junkrat blinked, staring at Kate as he placed a hand on his hip. "... Who are you, exactly?"

The girl groaned, stepping forth as she placed a hand on her jacket. "Move, I'll show you. I have the mask still-" Junkrat grabbed Kate's shirt, lifting her up and throwing her back. "Stay where you are!" Kate coughed, holding a hand to her mouth as she looked down. Blood. Not much, but enough to panic her. The girl gasped, standing up as she grabbed her jacket. "For fuck's sake, Jamie! Look!" Kate ripped the jacket off, holding both arms out. Her right arm was all mech, due to an accident in Amalgam she could barely remember, and her left arm was still covered in tattoos, a few scars covering up some.

Junkrat stared, grabbing her left arm and lifting it up for closer inspection. "No.. No, no, that's impossible. She would've come back.. We saw the damage.. She would've come back if she was.." The man dropped her arm, staring. "Sanctuary…" Kate slowly nodded, smiling a little. "Junkrat." Junkrat smiled, laughing as he picked her up into a tight hug, spinning on the peg leg. "Oh my gosh, you're alright! Oooh, Roadie and I have missed you! We got here a few days after you left and.. Well, that place you called home so much was gone and…!"

"Overwatch disbanded, but it's coming back together now. The world's in a mess, but I'm going back to help them. I think. I haven't quite decided yet." The Junker chuckled, putting down to pat her shoulder. "Lovely. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll- Wait.. I-I came here for something.. Uhhh.. Damn it, what was it? Think, Jamie! Think!" Kate watched Junkrat hobble across the room, tapping his head with his index and middle finger.

"Bunyip sent you, right? Maybe she can remind you…?" Junkrat turned, suddenly pointing at Kate. "That's it! I was here t' kidnap you for a ransom!" The girl stepped back, eyes wide. "Wait, what?" The Junker smiled, hobbling over. "Yeah! She said t' break in here, kidnap you, and demand a ransom from yer dad. Where is he, anyway?" Kate sighed, shaking her head as she sat down in the chair. "Out. Besides, what makes you think he'll pay a ransom to get me back?"

"'Cause he's yer dad?" The girl sighed, shaking her head. "Even so, we'd need to blackmail him to get anything from him." Junkrat leaned on the wall, looking at the suitcases near the chair. "He got any dirty secrets?" Kate looked up, getting to her feet as she started to point. "There's one. I saw him reading some kind of folder that didn't look like it was work-related. He keeps it in a safe under his bed. I don't know the combination to it, but-"

"That's fine. Roadie can probably break into it. Now, before we go, I need you t' wear this." The Junker pulled a small burlap sack from his belt, holding it up to show Kate. "Bunyip says it's necessary."

* * *

"How's that? Too tight?" Kate pulled on her arms, trying to escape the rope holding her wrists in place as she shook her head. "A little loose. Easy for me to slip out." Roadhog sighed, loosening the ropes to tie them tighter. "You know, you don't HAVE to actually play victim." Roadhog muttered. "My dad's observant. He'll know if we're faking or not."

"Let her have some fun, Hog. When's the last time she got out t' do anything' with that old geezer tellin' her to stay home? Should be here any minute now." Roadhog sighed, tugging on the ropes. "How about now?" Kate gave a nod, putting her hands in her lap. "Perfect. Can't feel my hand and I can't pull them out. Nice job, Roadhog." Roadhog grunted, leaning against a dumpster as he looked at Junkrat. "He's here. Just heard the car pull up."

"Wh- Oh, dang. Do I look good? Think he'll hand over the money or try t' let the cops loose on us?" Roadhog grunted again, pointing out. "Just go get it." The Junker backed up, raising his hands in defense. "Right, right. Got the file, Sanc?" Kate nodded, holding the folder tightly with one hand. "Good. Follow me. Shouldn't take us more than 5 minutes t' finish the job."

Junkrat grabbed her arm, hobbling around the corner as a man entered the dimly lit alley. He had dark hair, grey spots starting to show and slight stubble around the chin. Kate could smell cigarette smoke from where she was, preventing herself from coughing from the suffocating scent. The Junker loosened his grip, letting go as he hobbled into the light with a grin. "'Bout time you got here! Was about t' send a few colleagues after you."

"Where is she?" Junkrat clicked his tongue, crossing his arms and tilting his head. "Money first, daughter later." Kate's dad shook his head, pointing a finger at the Junker. "You said you'd give her back before I gave you the cash! Don't go back on the deal! I did what you said, now give her to me!" Junkrat snorted, hunching over as he held in a laugh. "The deal was you give me the money and I give you your daughter or I'd tell her about the file. Don't reverse this on me."

"She can't know what I did. Is this punishment for not paying? I told Dingo I'd pay him when I got the money!" Junkrat shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That lousy guy? Couldn't even stop his own death at my hands. Looks like you hired the wrong Junkers." Kate dad stepped back, eyes wide. "What do you mean 'dead'? Did- No, you're a cutthroat society. SOCIETY! You work together."

"See, this is why suits like you piss me off. You know NOTHING about us. We work in packs, not as one big group. Dingo was his own man with a big pack, but it seems even a big dog like himself couldn't stand up t' a lil' guy like me. Decapitated him, I did. It was so perfect, I wish I had it on tape. That's how I learned of your schemes, old man. Keepin' secrets from family is pretty low, even for a suit like you."

"You bastard.. If you do so much as tell her the agreement I made to kill that bitch, I'll kill you myself." Junkrat turned on his peg leg, groaning. "You drone on and on. That's one thing I hate about you suits. Just pay us the damn money already!" The man huffed, grabbing something from under his jacket and lifting it. "Give me my daughter first." The Junker turned, staring at the gun in his hand. "I would put that away. No point in shootin' me when you'll die with me. Look around."

Junkrat gestured a hand around, pointing to a large disk planted on a nearby wall. "Place is covered with mines in case things get… heated. I like t' plan ahead." The man stiffened, slowly lowering the gun as he took a deep breath. "Just give me the damn girl already!" The Junker held his right arm out, curling his fingers into his palm. "Fine. C'mere, sheila." Kate stepped out, gripping the folder as she watched her dad. "Katie, what did they tell you?"

"Plenty… You… You're responsible for Mom's death…?" The man stared, starting to stutter as tears started to appear in the girl's eyes. "I- No, you misheard. Katie, that's-" Kate stepped forth, clutching the folder tightly. "Don't you 'Katie' me! You hired men like these to kill her! Why?! She loved you, didn't she?! Why would you want her dead?!" Kate's dad pointed, raising his voice as he spoke. "The bitch had it coming! She should've kept her nose out of my business! As for you, you should've stayed home and been the good kid you were supposed to be rather than running off for four years! Where did you even go?! To find her?! You're as dumb as those Overwatch freaks-"

"YOU SHUT UP! YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!" Kate snapped, dropping the folder as she raised her hands, pointing back at him while Junkrat stood to the side, eyeing the two of them. "Overwatch was my only home before you hired those men to kill her. She and I were happy until you took her from us. You're scum, you know that? Hiring a bunch of lunatic Aussies to kill her is pretty low, even for a selfish man such as yourself-"

The man stepped forth, the back of his hand making contact with Kate's face as she fell to the ground, hissing at the sudden sting it left behind. "I've had enough of you! Ransom's off!" The girl looked up, eyes wide as the barrel of the gun was right in front of her. Kate shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the trigger to fire until a new sound caught her attention. A loud thud and screaming. Kate snapped her eyes open, turning on her side to see what had happened. Her dad was on the ground, Junkrat pinning him with his knee as he dug his nails into his face. "Get off of me!"

"Junkrat..!" Junkrat snarled, digging his nails deeper as he lifted the man up. Kate watched as he started to growl like some kind of animal. He couldn't be… The girl screamed, covering her face with her arms as the Junker suddenly threw his head at the man's throat, sinking his teeth in. Kate's dad screamed, trying to push the Junker off as he cried for help. Kate curled up where she was, breathing heavily as she listened to the screams. In between the screams, she heard gun shots, sending the worst thought through her head. He didn't...

The screaming died down, leaving the alleyway quiet as Kate stayed curled up. The girl flinched as a hand touched her shoulder, pulling her up. "Lemme see your hands." Kate slowly looked up, eyes widen at the sight before her. Junkrat was shaking a little, blood dripping from his face as he took her wrists, undoing the rope binding them. "You… You're a cannibal…"

"Well, was is the correct term, but… Well, I mean... I hadn't tasted human flesh in years when I met Roadie. Technically speaking, all Junkers are cannibals. 'Course, my first time eating a dead person just t' live was… Not the best. I grew sick to the stomach at the thought, but pretended it didn't bother me. When I hired Road, he pulled me from the habit and had me search ruins fer parts to trade for real food."

"Do you still crave human flesh?" The Junker shook his head, hooking his arms under her pits as he lifted Kate to her feet. "Nah. Tastes too bitter now. We'll talk 'bout it later. Let's grab the money and go. Did you see where he put it?" Kate shook his head, brows furrowed. "He wasn't carrying it with him, was he?" Junkrat shook his head, frowning. "No, and I didn't see a bag or… That bastard wasn't gonna pay even if we handed you over! Oooh, if I had let him live, I'd kill him a second time!"

"Jamison." Kate turned, eyes wide as Roadhog walked over. "Aw, jeez. I forgot you were with us. What's wrong, Hog?" The Junker lifted a duffel bag, grunting. "He hid it behind a dumpster by the other exit of the alley." The girl scoffed, turning to look at Junkrat as he stared with eyes wide. " Kill him a third time if I had the chance, I would. Let's just hijack his car and get out of here. Where ya wanna head, Sanctuary? Your choice." Kate shook her head, lifting a hand suddenly."Wait, wait.. You want ME to tell you where to go? I-I don't know if you guys would agree with-"

"Just tell us." Kate looked down, taking a deep breath as she repeated the sentence over and over again in her head. "I want to rejoin Overwatch. They've sent out word that they're going to regroup. They're my family, so I want to be there with them to help them." The Junkers looked at each other, crouching together as they muttered to one another. Junkrat stepped back,stretching his back with a grin as he chuckled. "Alright, then! Let's get goin', then! I'll go rewire whatever car this sack of meat brought!" Kate watched the Junker hobble out the alley, rubbing his face with his arm. She looked up at Roadhog, watching him rummage through the duffel bag. "So, Junkrat was a cannibal, huh? How'd you break him out of that habit? Threats? Practice?"

"..."

"Come on, Roadhog. You can tell me. Junkrat's not here, so why not tell me what happened."

"..."

"OK, I get it. I haven't stayed in contact with you guys since I returned, but-"

"You're lucky to be alive." Kate blinked, staring at the Junker as he zipped the bag closed. "If it wasn't for Jamison's word, you'd be dead." Roadhog turned, staring at the girl behind his mask. "He may not remember a damn thing, but your mother and Jamison's word are the only thing that kept you alive this entire time." Kate opened her mouth to speak, confused as Roadhog held up a hand. "Your mother arrived to the Outback years ago when Jamison was around 5 or 6. She tried to come by every month when she had a mission out there. I wasn't his bodyguard at the time, but I met her before."

"The way you're telling me this… Did… Did you hate her?" Roadhog grunted, putting the duffel bag down. "We hated all outsiders. What reason did we have to trust people like you? Especially people from Overwatch. She wore her patches no matter where she went, proud to be the mercenary she was." Kate frowned, looking down. "Like everybody else, I had my fair share of hunting her down. We always attacked when she was off guard. There was one moment where I was right there before her. I could've easily crushed her. Turned her bones to dust and paint a couple buildings with her blood."

Kate felt a lump rise in her throat, fists clenched and teeth gritting. "So, why didn't you? What stopped you from killing her?" Roadhog fell silent, looking up. "Two things. The first being the realization that if she was dead, who would we have to chase and kill after that? The second being… Her dedication to protecting Jamie." Kate looked up, eyes wide in surprise. "Kids died in the Outback when the omnium was destroyed. Very little survived, Jamie being one. That woman had put her life on the line to protect some weak runt who lost something important."

"What… Happened?"

"Kid lost his mom to some cannibals. Barely escaped alive. Something about seeing her protect the kid made me stop. If she was like every other outsider, why was she protecting one of us, I thought. I gave up on trying to kill her and she left us alone. Only visiting the kid. Made a promise to take him out of the Outback, find a good family, and start all over. She just needed to find a way out. He was about 17 when she was killed by Dingo's pack. He never even knew. He thought she had forgotten about him and moved on. He just forgot about her in return."

"So… She was going to help the poor idiot." Roadhog nodded, grabbing something wrapped in paper from his pocket. "Here. She gave me this when I spared her life. It only feels right for you to have it. Consider it a very early birthday gift. Turning 23, right?" Kate took the wrapped item and removed the paper, staring at the contents. It was an old necklace with a charm hanging from it. The charm was rusted and broken in places, but it held together. It looked like three bent arms, curling into a spiral at each end. "I don't know what it meant to you or your mother, but I remember seeing it in the places she hid away after I spared her."

"... Did you see other Junkers there? Where this symbol was?" Roadhog nodded. "Yes. She was never there, but they said it was their sanctuary." Kate nodded, putting the necklace on. "This symbol, from what she told me, meant three. It used to appear on churches centuries ago, a symbol to indicate a place of safety. Whether this is true or not, I yet to discover. She used to wear this all the time. It was her sign. Her sign that said she would protect any and all. She was making sanctuaries for people."

"Is that why you chose the nickname? Sanctuary?" The girl rubbed a thumb on the necklace, feeling the rust. "Yes. I did what she did. Made a sanctuary. The more I look at it, the three years I spent with you and Junkrat was just simply me doing my job. I protected you both. I protected the three of us. I was a sanctuary. I _AM_ Sanctuary." Roadhog stared at Kate, watching her trace the necklace as he grabbed the duffel bag. "Let's go, Sanctuary."

"Right." Kate looked at the folder, eyeing it before grabbing it. "I'll give this to Overwatch. They have to know what happened to Grosbeak." Roadhog grunted, patting her shoulder as he stepped out the alley with her. "There you are! I was wonderin' what was holdin' ya up. Thing doesn't need any rewirin', it seems. Idiot left his keys in." Junkrat said as he patted the car, hopping into the driver's seat without opening the door. "Got enough fuel t' get us 'cross a few borders. So, where's your Overwatch facility hiding out at?"

"I don't know. We'd have to find where the footage was broadcasted and probably go from there. I don't know anybody who could do that, though." Kate said as she leaned against the car, fixing the necklace. "We'll take it to Bunyip, then. She's been the only help to us since we left." Roadhog opened the trunk, tossing the duffel bag in. "We can risk one last attempt of help from her before she probably snaps. Girl's more unstable than Roadie and I." Kate furrowed her brows, looking up as Junkrat turned the key of the car,starting the engine. "'Ey, Sanctuary. What's yer name again? You know mine and Road's, so it's only fair we know yours."

"Kate. Kate Peregrina."

"Get in the car, Kate. We don't have much time before cops show up, y'know." Kate smiled, hurrying around to the other side of the car as she hopped into the passenger's seat, running a hand through her hair. "You think I overdid it? Acting like I didn't know about the files?" Roadhog grunted, climbing into the back as Junkrat chuckled. "Nah, it was great. Had me convinced for a moment. Though, you should probably tone it down. You almost got killed."

"I know, I know. Get driving already! See if you can hit 88 miles per hour while we're at it! Maybe we can go back in time to catch up on old days." Junkrat grinned, gripping the wheel as he slammed a foot on the throttle. Kate laughed, hollering as the car took off. Maybe waiting was worth it this entire time, she thought. She was going to get back her old life. The life she never thought she would replace, but she knew better. She had two people she needed to protect, to depend on. That was her life.

A Junker's Sanctuary.


End file.
